


Escape: Completions and Connections

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans Fanfiction, Chris Evans x ofc, Escape with Chris Evans, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans nc17, chris evans rpf, chris evans smut, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Mini-Escape story based off the characters from Escape with Chris Evans (Chris x OFC Nicole Frasier)On a cold and snowy winter's night, Chris has a silly surprise for Nicole when he appears dressed as a "sexy" snowman, Nicole gives him a sexy surprise in return.





	Escape: Completions and Connections

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW 18+ SMUT Graphic sex, penetration and oral (male)

Just like in the song, the weather outside was frightful, but the fire was so delightful.  With Dodger stretched out beside you on Chris’s sofa in his Boston home, you were enjoying some lazy time, just watching a little TV.  The winter storm outside was whipping snow around and making the windows rattle on occasion.  You had a Pats blanket draped over your body for warmth and the dog’s head resting upon your belly. He was very cozy and comfortable, not to mention completely enjoying the steady stream of head rubs and ear scratches.  While you and Super Pooch got some rest and relaxation time, Chris was doing some work in his home office or, at least, that’s what you thought he was up to.  

Apparently, he was also in a very silly mood and felt like playing dress up.  How else would you explain a six foot tall snowman suddenly appearing from the hallway? You did a double take when he first came into view, then found yourself unable to look away, simply staring at him with a puzzled and amused expression upon your face. 

Dodger lifted his head and wagged his tail a little when he first saw Chris, but he soon sank his head back down and let out a huff. In his eyes, you could’ve sworn you saw a fleeting moment of embarrassment and shame for his daddy. 

“Hey there, sexy,” Chris greeted, twirling the end of a long Patriots scarf he wore wrapped around his neck. The rest of his body was covered in a one piece pajama that was white and made out of soft fleece.  Chris’s feet were covered by white tube socks and he was wearing a black top hat.  You couldn’t help but wonder how he came to have that item in the house, or the suit for that matter.

The outfit came complete with a carrot, but instead of it being for a nose, it was further south.  So much further south that you found yourself suppressing a giggle when the term “cock koozie” came to mind.  You weren’t sure if the fact that it was hanging down right now was a good thing or a bad thing. 

One thing you were sure about was the reaction he was hoping to get from you and how he’d have more fun if you busted his chops a little first. 

“Hey there, Mr. Snowman. Wanna join us, there’s a really interesting show on about artifacts in museums and their backstories."  Turning your attention back to the screen, you pointed and added, “This one is about the gold rush.”

Chris leaned his frame against the wall that held the large flat panel television and the gas fireplace that was currently roaring beneath it.  He didn’t say a word, just watched you as he tried to suppress his Cheshire Cat smile. 

“Nice carrot,” you added nonchalantly, looking down at Dodger as you stroked his head in order to hide your own smile. 

“Oh, you like the angle of the dangle?”

Looking over your shoulder at Chris, you eyed the carrot covering his penis and, seeing it full but still pointing a bit downwards, commented, “Meh, it’s a little too low for my liking.”  Keeping your focus on it, you slowly ran your tongue over your top lip, a smile breaking out as you watched that carrot twitch and rise up just a little bit more. 

“Bet that cock koozie is keeping little Chris nice and toasty.”

He chuckled and you heard him repeat the koozie part before he held up a finger and stated, “New rule.  Don’t ever use the word ‘little’ when discussing my dick, alright?”

“Awww, afraid it might overhear and get its feelings hurt?”

“Nicole.”

You barked out a laugh before adding, “Fine, no more ‘little.’  How about it keeps Benny and the Jets warm?”  When he shrugged you changed it to, “George and Rockies?”  Chris furrowed his brow.  “Harry and the Hendersons?”  That one earned a bit of a smile, but not enough.  “Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers?”

He finally broke into a laughter, but it wasn’t the pec slapping kind.

One last ditch effort brought a new one to mind.  “How about it’s keeping your footlong and the beans warm and toasty?” 

“Now that’s more like it!” he replied smugly, pointing at you in confirmation. 

“I wonder why I’m suddenly feeling hungry?”

“I got something you could eat.  Plenty of protein to fill you up.”

Rolling your eyes, you countered, “I’m turning vegetarian.”

“Bull.  Shit.”

“It’s true.  No more man meat.”

“Then be a good girl and fill up on your veggies,” he countered, pointing with both index fingers down to his koozie, “I hear carrots are good for your mouth.”

“Really? I thought they were good for the eyes?”

“Well, yeah, but you can’t blow me with those.”

“No, but I can definitely blow you OFF with them,” you replied with glare and an eye roll. 

He gave you his best puppy dog eyed pout and your expression changed in a second.  

“You want this mouth, then you’re gonna have to work for it.  Dance, Frosty, dance!”

Wasting no time, he swiveled his hips, adding a few pelvic thrusts, then shook his booty as you cheered him on shouting, “Work it, baby, c’mon!”  When he finished his little dance you gave him a satisfied nod   And turned back towards the tv.  

Knowing he had his eyes on your face, you joked and said, “Oh look, there’s a Doritos commercial on.  I could sure go for the taste of those right now.”

He braced an arm against the wall and leaned against it.  “Did I ever tell you my nickname is ‘Cool Ranch’?”

“Did I ever tell you I like to dip carrots in ranch?  Super yummy.  I usually end up sucking it off and have to stick it in for more.”  You had to bite the inside of your cheek to suppress a smile when you saw his carrot stick suddenly rise a bit, like it heard its name being called.  You averted your eyes and turned your attention to stroking Dodger’s head again. 

Chris cleared his throat.

Turning your upper body so that you could rest your arm along the side of the couch, you returned your attention to the snowman.

“I’ve got to ask...how the hell do you just happen to have a top hat in this house?”

“That’s what you’re wondering about?” he asked, comically rolling his eyes.  “It’s from a Halloween costume I wore a few years back." 

“Huh, it’s pretty cool. I may have to borrow it sometime.”

“Ooh, yeah! You can be Babe-raham Lincoln.”

Your head instantly dropped back against the cushion and you slowly shook it in disbelief of his geekiness.  That head shaking was joined by a mocking groan of disdain as he sang the first line of the chorus to a song by Styx.  

“ _ You know it’s you, babe _ ,” you pinched the bridge of your nose, pretending to cry, as he skipped to the last line and sang, “ _ Babe, I love you _ .”

Directing your focus on him, you playfully chided, “You are the most precious dork I have ever met.”  You received a wide, megawatt grin in reply.

“Alright, Chris, two questions.  First, where did you get that costume, and two, why are you wearing it?”

Leaning his full back against the wall now, he answered, “You know how my brother and sisters and I always exchange one goofy gift at Christmas time.  This was Scott’s gift to me last year.”

“Why does that not surprise me in the least?”

Chris simply raised a brow, nodding his head in agreement.  “The second reason is that it’s kind of chilly in here today and after the blue balls you left me with earlier, I was feeling a bit like Frosty with his frozen round ones.”

Pointing his way, you very clearly replied, “Um, excuse me, but who’s fault is it that you have blue balls, huh?”

“Um, excuse me, but I believe it’s yours, Nicole,” he responded sarcastically, but also with humor in his voice. 

“I don’t think so, buddy.  Who’s the one that plays with the dog while on all fours?  You know you’re essentially training him to believe that when he sees a human in doggie style position it’s time to play, right?.”

“I’ll admit, it’s a bad habit I instilled.  But, it’s still your fault because you stopped fucking and started laughing hysterically.  Kinda killed the mood there.”

With your hand for emphasis, you pointed out, “And how exactly was I supposed to react?  He dropped a damn chew toy in between my arms and then licked my face!“

“Excuses, excuses,” he whined, pushing off the wall and walking towards the sofa.  As he approached you, Chris took your hand and began to play with your fingers.

He looked ridiculous in that getup, but somehow you were still finding him attractive as hell.  “So what do you think we should do about this problem, babe?”  You narrowed your eyes at him in a warning to not start singing again.

Looking around the room you came up with a plan.   “I have an idea, actually.  I’ll need a few minutes in the kitchen to prep for it though.  Why don’t you turn the recliner around, so the dog doesn’t get any ideas, and bring it closer to the Christmas tree.  I’ll be right back.”  With that, you gently got your legs out from under Dodger, instructing him to stay and go back to sleep, and went to get your secret weapons in the kitchen.

Chris eyed you for only a moment before quickly moving into action and following your instructions.  You could feel his eyes on you as you passed the tree, stepping on the button to turn on its lights. Crossing the room, you flipped the switch on the wall by the door to shut off the overheads, plunging the room into nothing but a colorful and romantic soft glow.  

Entering the kitchen, you turned the hot water on and let it run while you gathered two mugs.  Into one, you added ice cubes and into the other you added the hot water.  As you began to walk back towards the living you room, you spotted your purse on the island and parked your mugs on the counter to quickly make a stop to grab a condom out of it.  Never in a million years had you imagined you’d be the kind of girl who carried them around, but then again, never in a million years had you ever imagined you’d be dating Chris Evans.  A girl had to be prepared when she had access to a body like that.  After slipping the condom into the pocket of your sweatpants, you picked up the mugs once more and returned to your naughty snowman. 

As you approached, Chris quirked up a curious brow and started moving his neck around to see as he questioned, “Mugs?  I was expecting maybe a can of whipped cream or chocolate sauce or something, but mugs?  Whatcha got in there?”  He had taken off the top hat and placed it on the floor by the tree.  The blinds were a little askew, possibly from him looking out at the storm while you were away, and you could see the swirling white snow against the darkness outside. 

“You’ll see,” you answered, coyly.  Placing the mugs down on the ledge of the bay window, you turned to gathered him into your arms, bringing your hand up to gently stroke through his hair, then running it down the side of his face.  You held his lightly stubbled cheek in your palm and the eye contact between the two of you said more than any words could.  

Chris slowly brought his lips to yours, tentatively kissing you. After pulling the scarf off his neck and tossing it onto the chair behind him, you allowed your hand to continue sliding south, running it over his chest until it met your other at the top of the suit by the zipper.  

As you grasped the zipper pull, you used the motion to pull Chris’s face towards yours again and this time there was no hesitation.  He kissed you deeply and firmly as you lowered the zipper as slowly as possible. When it reached his navel, you slid your hands inside and let your fingertips trace the hard planes of his torso as Chris sucked on your lower lip, giving it a tug.  Feeling that ripped abdomen and knowing it was “yours” was something that never got old, neither did the weak knees you felt while kissing him. 

Reaching inside the suit you slid your hand down, feeling more hot skin. “I love when you freeball it,” you purred, a smile curling the side of your mouth as you tilted your head and raised a sexy brow. Your hand, meanwhile, had found its way to his magic carrot stick and dipped below it, fondling his balls, since the rest of him was covered by the orange fabric.  At the contact, you could hear him quickly suck in air. 

“Couldn’t very well have panty lines,” he joked, his voice as soft as his dick was hard. Leaning in towards your ear he whispered, “I was hoping you’d find me irresistible in this outfit.”  

Bringing your hands up towards his shoulders, you pushed the fabric off, exposing his delicious upper body.  “Baby, I always find you irresistible -” You kissed the side of his neck “- and sexy as fuck- ” You kissed his exposed pecs one after the other “-and mouth watering.”  Flicking your tongue over his nipples, you met his eyes as your hands pushed the fabric down over his hips, pulling his hardened cock out of the carrot sheath.  “I also find you absolutely delicious.”

Chris pulled your body close and held you tightly, kissing you with a passion that rivaled the heat from the fire.  You broke the kiss, knowing that what you had planned needed to be put into action without much more delay.  Pushing his chest firmly with your hands, you showed him that he needed to sit.  He dropped onto the cushion and watched you like a hawk as you retrieved your mugs and placed them on the floor beside your legs as you knelt before him.

His cock was stiff and at your full mercy, you blew hot breath on it before touching it, enjoying the way it jumped, eager for your attention.  You grasped it with both hands, working them each in opposing directions as you looked Chris in the eyes and lowered your mouth to lick just the tip.  Satisfied with the reaction, you released one hand and, holding him with the other, licked his shaft thoroughly with a broad tongue before letting him go completely and engulfing his cock into your mouth for a few strokes.  While you were doing that, your free hand reached into the mug of ice cubes. 

You brought a cube to his flat, strong belly and heard him hiss as you ran it along the cuts of his six pack.  His body heat melted the ice upon contact and you got up a little to lick the trickles of moisture as they attempted to escape down his side. When the cube was small enough, you popped it into your mouth and held it there for a moment, pocketing it into the hollow of your cheek.  

Under his watchful gaze, you drew his penis back into your now cool mouth, using your tongue to draw out the small piece of cube, and slid it against his stiff cock.   As your tongue swirled around his shaft the ice grazed over the veins and velvety skin, Chris’s head fell back onto the cushions with a hiss and he moaned at the sensation.  You did this a few times, sucking hard to keep the moisture from the ice from escaping more than necessary.  

Chris brought his head back up and off the cushions and, putting a hand to your shoulder, commanded, “Take off your shirt.”  

Without a word, you did as requested, answering him with a sexy, closed lipped smile instead.  You hadn’t bothered wearing a bra and, when the shirt was off, he reached down and held both of your breasts in his hands, coaxing you forwards.  Placing his cock between them, you covered his hands with your own as he slid his member in between your mounds, the moisture from the water letting it slide easily.  The sounds of pleasure he was making, as well as the expressions on his face, were getting you extremely turned on and you could feel the dampness in your panties.

You could’ve continued the tittie fuck longer, but you had other plans, so you pulled away and lifted the other mug to your lips.  Knowing there was likely to be a delay, you had allowed the water to get super hot before filling the cup so it was still on the hot side. You sipped a good amount and held it in your mouth, allowing it to warm your cheeks and tongue.  When you felt it was sufficient, you swallowed the liquid and then quickly took hold of his cock and swallowed it down to the base.  

The loud grunt and moan Chris emitted was exactly what you were after as you worked your warm mouth up and down his shaft.  You picked up another small cube and began alternating between the cold and hot mouth treatments, Chris practically mewling from the unexpected sensations you were bringing to him.  His fingers were tightly gripping the arms of the chair.

“Nicole, I want you,” he begged in a husky voice.  You slowly pulled your mouth off his cock and reached into your pocket, pulling out the condom which you held up and flipped between your fingers.  “Maybe I was kinda hoping you would find  _ me _ irresistible, too.”    

You stood up and Chris sat up straight, hands already reaching for the waistband of your sweatpants.  He slid them and your panties down your legs slowly, giving you a moment to step out of them before pushing them off to the side. His fingers returned to your legs, pushing them apart a little then trailing lightly up the backs of your calves and then the backs of your thighs. Your hand that was not holding the condom found its way to the top of his shoulder and into his hair as he came up further. 

His eyes followed the path of his hands, and your eyes were mesmerized watching his face as he drank in the sight of your body.  You knew it was far from perfect, but he reminded you all the time that it was perfect to him.  

When his hands reached the apex of your thighs one hand stayed behind and firmly squeezed your butt cheek, while the other came around front.  He stroked his middle finger over your clit before delving it between your lower lips to find your heated core, wet with the excitement he was building up in you.  Looking up to meet your eyes, he dipped his finger inside your pussy, coating it with your juices, and used it to help glide his fingers along your womanhood. 

Your breasts quivered as your breath became shaky.  Chris released his hold on your ass and slid that hand up across your waist, resting it along your rib cage, teasing your aching breasts.  He knew exactly where you wanted to be touched, but was delaying it as sweet torture in his game of seduction.  You were having none of that.  Removing your hand from his shoulder, you took hold of his wrist and brought his hand up to your cup your breast.  You let out a breathy moan when his thumb rubbed a circle against your nipple, the thumb of his other hand mimicking the motion over your clit. 

Chris withdrew all hands from you and snatched the condom out of your fingers, making quick work of opening the foil package and sheathing his erection.  The second it was on, you climbed on top of him.

There was no penetration just yet, you wanted to keep the build up going.  You rocked along his length, making it slick with your juices as he took advantage of the position to suck and lick at your breasts, making your head drop and your moans come out louder.  Chris knew what you liked and what drove you wild, he had made you cum many times by just playing with your breasts.

Your hands, as well as Chris’s, were everywhere, sliding over each other’s exposed skin, relishing the feel of each other. This position was a favorite of yours because it allowed for the kind of eye contact that intensified every feeling, both in body and in heart.  

His fingers were gripping the globes of your ass, giving small spanks at times as he kneaded the soft flesh in his hands.  You kissed him eagerly, devouring his mouth and stopping only so that he could suck on your neck and breasts. You hands were fisting his hair and sliding over his face and muscles of his upper body.  The entire time you kept up the grinding and sliding, but it was proving to be too much.  You ached to feel him inside you, there was no more holding out.  

Reaching down between your thighs you took a firm grasp of his shaft and lifted your hips to line him up with your entrance.  You had intended to sink down slowly, inch by inch, but your pussy was so drenched and ready that you impaled yourself on his slick cock in one shot.  The sudden feeling of fullness for you, and the way your inner walls squeezed him, made you pause a moment, hot breath mingling as you let your body adjust to his girth.  Chris took your hands and clasped your fingers in his own as you rocked your hips and started to ride him steadily.  

As the pleasure grew so did the momentum and Chris began forcefully thrusting up to match your rhythm.  The wind howling outside was no match for the vocalization emitting from both of you as the sexual intensity and passion built. Before you knew it, you were on the edge and you could have let go, but knowing that earlier in the evening you had found release and he didn’t, you decided to hold back and try to cum together.  

“Are you close?  Please say you’re close,” you asked in a breathy moan next to his ear.

“I’m almost there,” he growled as he slid his hands around your waist then snaked his arms up your back, clasping his hands onto the tops of your shoulders. Once you were locked in you were just along the ride as he thrust up into you like a jackhammer, pushing you over the edge. You came hard, a cry of ecstasy coming out of you so loud that it was almost a scream.  Chris wasn’t much quieter as he found his own release seconds later, fingers gripping your skin as he came so powerfully you could feel the hot jets pulsing within you.  

There was no way you were going to avoid having marks on your shoulders by the morning, but you didn’t give a shit.  You loved it when he lost himself in the moment and didn’t mind one bit when the love making turned into him taking you with abandon like this.  

Chris fell back onto the chair, completely spent, taking you down with him.  You rested your head against the crook of his neck as you both lay there, catching your breath. You could feel his heart pounding, matching the strong beat in your own chest.  He kept placing small kisses along your face, stroking your back as your skin caught the colored lights from the tree behind you. 

You adored Dodger, but you were so grateful he had stayed away this time.  

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for the mood was the song "Lights Down Low" and inspiration for the story was a silly gif I found of a man in a snowsuit dancing like a stripper


End file.
